The Outcasts
by major book worm person
Summary: Kristen just moved to a new town and had to undergo a new school, where not everything is what it seems. On her first day she's asked by a hot guy to join a 'group' where they help the people who are invisible. The only problem, all the members in the club aren't exactly invisible, let alone human. What will happen when she unwillingly joins this organization? (PLEASE READ!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey! Hope you guys like my story, since summer's coming up, I'll be able to upload a bunch of chapters! I'm so excited that I got to be able to do this. Please R&R.**

**Prologue**

There is a secret organization, one that no one knows about. It helps people in need, the ones that can't be heard, can't be seen, the ones that no one seems to notice or care about. These people are outsiders, invisible, you might say. And this organization helps these people by getting rid of bullies, helping them become popular, destroying (not literally) unfair and cruel teachers, all the while being invisible themselves. They don't care if you can't see them- that's their greatest strength. They don't care if they aren't popular- that's the reason they stay invisible. There is only one way to join this group, that's if you are invisible as well. They are disguised as any other ordinary club, in the journalist room, they are newspaper reporters. I know what your thinking- why be reporters when they are trying to be invisible? Won't that destroy their cover? Well I can answer that question, it is because in the past, on one of their famous unknown missions, they have learned that, sometimes to be invisible, you have to be in plain sight. These people call themselves The Outcasts. I, am one of those people. And this is the story of how I, Kristen Norris, unwillingly joined The Outcasts and became a vampire.

Chapter 1

The bell rang and I hurried to get my stuff together, normally I would have dashed out of the room as soon as the bell rang. But unfortunately this time around I had to look at the school map. Because of my dad's promotion and transfer to a new town, we moved. Don't get me wrong I was happy for him, and I didn't really mind the new school on the side either, it's just I wish that high-school doesn't have to be so big that you need a map just to get to the cafeteria.

As I walked out the door I looked at my schedule and map to find my next class. Only to come up confused and lost.

"Can I help you with something?" somebody said behind me. I turned hoping it wasn't somebody who liked to mess with the new student. But it only turned out be a very… charming guy, and he had a dazzling smile on his angular face. The only strange thing about him was his clothes, they seemed to be just… normal looking as if he didn't want to stand out, didn't want to be seen. As soon as I saw him though, I sighed, not because of his looks (what do you take me for?), but because there was somebody to help me to my next class.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm new here and I'm trying to find the journalism class. Do you…" I trailed off hoping he could just fill in the blanks.

"You go down that hallway there," he said pointing, "and turn left on the first turn, and you go to the second door on the right."

"Wow, you sure do have that mapped out, what is it, your favorite class or something?"

He smiled as if he were laughing at an inside joke, "something like that,"

"I see, well I better get going because of class and everything. Thanks for the directions."

"Anytime," he said with that still dazzling smile.

I walked down the hall feeling his eyes on me until I had to turn. And as I reached the door, I realized that I never got his name. It didn't bother me though, because I had a feeling I would be seeing him again. When I got to the journalism room, I stopped in my tracks and looked at the plague on the wall. And double checked it was the right room (I had more than enough embarrassing incidents in my life than I could already count), but just as I was putting my schedule back in my pocket, I heard another voice behind me.

"Are you going to go into the room, or are you just going to stand there?"

I turned to see who it could have been that I have upset, it didn't set well in the air knowing I had a couple of grudgers behind me ready to stab me in the back. But to my surprise, there was _another_ hot guy standing in front of me. "No, no, be my guest, go right ahead, so sorry for being so _rude_ and confused on my first day here, your _highness_." I said bringing out my arm in a dramatic gesture. A few onlookers snickered a bit at my smart remark, while the _prince_ stood there glaring at me, I plastered a fake smile on my face to show my 'kindness' to the cute boy in front of me.

"You're new here?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," I said and held out my hand, "my name is Kristen, you are…"

He smiled and took my hand, still holding on when we were done shaking hands, "Daren. You know, your pretty cute for someone whos a hu- er, smart alec," he said and brought my hand to his lips to kiss it, "my lady." He said in a graceful voice and the little crowd that gathered oohed and ahhed, and least importantly awwened. As if it were the cutest thing in the world. I instantly felt my face heat up and regretted saying anything to him, and wishing that I just let him pass as if I didn't hear him in the first place. As if reading my mind (more like my face 0/_/0 ), he chuckled and said, " okay, sorry guys, shows over! We all have to get to class sometime,"

Everyone groaned and slowly made their way to class, taking this as my cue to go into the room, I started walking into the classroom, but right when I was about to pass the threshold ( the door frame) I felt him grab my arm and whispered in my ear, "Not so fast princess, your coming with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that some of you guys like it, sorry, theirs not a lot of stuff in this particular chapter, but its as equally important as my other chapters so please read! Thanks for reviewing and hope you guys keep reading!**

Chapter 2

"Wha-"but he was already pulling me down the hall, "now wait just a minute, who are you to take me away from class, let alone ditch it."

"You'll be fine for one day, they'll just think you got lost or something, it's a big school, luckily you're with me," he said with a sly smile and I snorted.

"Where exactly are we going, might I ask?" I asked anyways, letting myself be towed along, not really caring about the class I'm missing.

"Here," he said suddenly turning around a corner to an abandoned hallway.

"Why here?" I asked, and he let go of my hand.

"I wanted to talk with you somewhere where no teachers are around, or…" he trailed off and I could tell he was hiding something, but I didn't care, we all have our secrets. He then suddenly looked surprised.

"What?" I asked looking at him, confused.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

I sighed, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Would you like to join a… club?"

"Seriously? That's what you wanted to talk about? About some club?"

"Technically it's not really a club, more like a group."

"What does this 'group' do exactly?"

"I can't tell you until you join it. But I promise you'll like it. That's the reason why I asked you." He looked at me and smiled, "I think it's more of your style anyways."

"So what you're telling me is that I can't know about this club until I get in."

He smiled, again, " that's exactly what I'm saying."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey! Me again, just like to say this chapter contains kissing (don't worry nothing to serious ;-) ). Also this chapter maybe to short for you, of course it only contains 914 words, not as short as the last one, which is good. So anyways, again, thanks for reading my story! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3

"I don't know… it sounds kind of…" I trailed off, not sure if I should say it and afraid it might hurt his feelings.

"Unusual?" he guessed.

"You could say that…"

He raised his eyebrow, "What if I told you there was a sort of… payment for being in this group?"

"I suppose it would depend on the payment," I said sighing.

"Well how about I give you this payment before you join our club, you know, just for fun, but, there's a catch," he said, giving me a crooked smile.

"I see, so what's the catch," I asked, still not really caring, but right after I asked he came right up to me and whispered in my ear.

"There's no take backs," I could tell he was smiling, knowing when he said it I would start to blush- which I did.

"Well I guess it would be alright, just as long it's not anything…" I trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Don't worry, it's not drugs or anything like 'that'," he said still smiling and I blushed again.

He took his hand out of his pocket and pulled back my hair from my neck, and leaned in. "Wait! What are you doing? I thought you said…" but I didn't get to finish, because he already met his lips with mine and he placed his hands on the lower part of my back and I wrapped my hands around his neck. He moved his lips down to my neck and I instantly felt a sharp pain. I realized that he bit me and it felt like he was draining me. I couldn't actually describe it but I knew that he was taking away my blood and that, unfortunately, I was helpless. And since I knew that I couldn't fight him off I waited and let the dizziness get to me. After a minute of him draining me, he pulled back and I could barely stand, he puts his own arm up to his mouth and slit it against his teeth. Which I could now see had a fairly good pair of fangs. He then took his arm away and held it up to me, it had a small trail of his own blood on it. I pushed it away but he was persistent.

"I know it doesn't seem very appetizing, but its tastier than you think," he exclaimed, but I still wouldn't drink it, "come on, Kristen, you have to, you'll feel better after you drink it, trust me, I should know," nope, and he sighed, "alright, if you don't want to drink it this way, I'll just have to force you," and he took his arm again to his mouth, from what I could see, he was drinking it himself, then he took his arm away and kissed me, again. But when he touched his lips to mine they were still wet, I tried to pull back, not wanting to taste my own blood. But he just held me against him and I felt liquid come into my mouth, and I realized it wasn't my blood, it was his. And I admit, it didn't taste bad, and I could tell immediately that I was soon turning back to normal, stronger even. Soon after we were done and we both pulled back and I was out of breath.

"So let me guess, you're a vampire?" I said after catching my breath.

"Yah," he answered, "and so are you,"

"What? No I'm not, I'm…" I was about to say than I realized what he just to me, "wait a minute, you didn't just…" he nodded, "so, so I'm a… vampire? You turned me into a vampire? Why? I…" I slid down the wall that I was leaning against, "I… I don't know what to say. I don't know how to react."

"Are you mad," he asked sitting next to me.

"No. no I think I'm just surprised,"

"You think?"

"Well you can't blame me, it's not like I've ever been turned into a vampire before. How do people usually act this situation?" I asked.

"I don't know, most get mad, I guess. Some are happy if they are turned because they ask, or they are turned because there lover is a vampire as well." He explained and he held my hand, and of course, I face heated up. "Are you okay? Your face looks a little red, did I not give you enough blood?" he asked with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine it's just really hot in here that's all." I said feeling my face heat up even more. Then his face suddenly filled with understanding.

"Do you like me Kristen? If I told you that I fell in love with you at first sight, would you think it'd be corny?" he said teasing me by whispering in my ear again.

"What are you saying," I asked whispering.

"Didn't you know? I love you. That's part of the reason I asked you to join me in our organization. Won't you join me Kristen? Please? After all, I don't think I'd be able to live without you here," he whispered, "with me."

"I see. If- if you put it that way than I guess…"

"You guess what?" he said, still kissing me with tiny pecks.

"I- I guess I will join your organization. Umm."

"Yes, what is it?"

"You said that you would tell me about…"

"Later…" he said and placed his lips against mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: ok, so my sister said that they fell in love way to fast, so now she thinks its going to be a short story but I told her no its going to be a little longer than a couple of pages... so yah. She's not reading it now. So please read it and tell me what you think so I could edit it or something. ok, thanks again for reading, bye. thanks, see ya, r&r, I'll update more chapters later (not later, later but later like tomorrow). ok bye, I'm rambling again aren't I, dang it. **

Chapter 2

After our little make-out session was over, the bell had rang. Pointing out that it was time to change classes and head for lunch. So as we went to the cafeteria, Daren had to point out classrooms that I'll be going to, because I'm not very good at reading maps. What surprised me though, was that on our way there is appeared that everything changed but it was still the same. I realized it wasn't my surroundings, it was me. My senses heightened, it seemed that I could see everything far away, hear everything that nobody else could hear, and the weird thing was, even though I was walking the same pace I usually do, it felt that I was walking terribly slowly. I looked up at Daren to see if he was experiencing anything like it. And from the look on his face, I could tell he was enjoying it, and he was very much conscious of his surroundings, as much as I was. Maybe even more.

"So, experiencing anything abnormal? Head-ache? Sore throat? Stomach- ache?" he paused, as if waiting for my reaction, "Love- sickness?"

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard right.

"Nothing," he answered, smiling.

I sighed, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. Causing me to blush- for the zillionth time today in just one hour- and he chuckled.

"Do you really love me?" I blurted, and put my hand over my mouth on instinct, as if it would take back what I said. Not that I was afraid I'd hurt his feelings, but I was afraid of what he might do. He looked shocked, his dark hair getting somewhat in his eyes. And I instantly had the urge to pull it back, to show that I at least cared about him.

And as if he read my mind he bent down and kissed me, and I forgot where we were for a moment. We soon got a reaction, the people who were passing by us either gasped or stood there, frozen. He pulled back first, "Do you really think that I don't?" he whispered.

"I don't know, I just don't think it's possible to fall in love at first sight, you know. I mean, sure you could just get a stray thought like- oh she's cute, or, he's hot- but to like, have an instant connection with someone before you've ever talked to them. It's kind of un- realistic. Not that I'm saying I wouldn't like to have you love me, just kind of, why me?"

He sighed and we started walking again, "They say that when vampires meet a certain someone for the first time we can have an immediate connection, that we can fall in love with someone, just like that," he said snapping his fingers, "that we know for sure that, that's the person we will stay with forever. And it only happens once in a life time for that vamp- err person." He said changing his words, while looking around, afraid anyone might hear our conversation, "and I believe that, that has happened to us. I have easily fallen for you." He said serious.

"When exactly did you fall for me?" I asked, trying not to look at his face because I knew that my face was heating up again.

"When you asked me why we were in that particular hallway, and you didn't ask why I was being suspicious. Because you knew that we all have secrets."

"How did you-" I started but he cut me off.

"I have the power to read minds," he said matter of factly.

"I see," I said, "do all-"

"No we all have different gifts,"

"Hmm, will I-"

"You'll know when you'll get yours, trust me." He smiled.

"Okay then, no more questions,"

"Do you love me?" he asked, turning my face towards his.

"I- I can't say," I said shocked of his sudden request, and I looked away, because he was still cupping my face in his hands, but he smiled anyways.

"Don't worry, you don't have to give me your answer now," he said, then mumbled still smiling, "although I can tell what your answer is by the look on your face."

"What was that?" I asked, knowing what he said.

"Nothing," he said abruptly.

"That's right," I said and I brought my lips to his cheek before I could have any doubts. When I drew back his face was getting red, just as I had planned, "Daren?"

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Are you alright? You look kind of red."

"I think you were right about it being hot in here." He said putting his hand to his face.

"But I said that when we were over in the other hallway."

"Well then it must be the people here in this hallway, it is pretty crowded here."

"But this hallway is almost empty as well, everybody has gone to lunch." I said pointing down the hallway to the direction that we were going before.

"Well then maybe we should go to lunch too, we could probably eat outside too since they have the heating in here on high."

"Daren," I asked as he was pulling me along.

"Yes, Kristen?" he said not showing his face.

"Um… I suppose, I do love you. I didn't realize it before. But now that I think about it you are pretty cute when you blush, and you are nice, and I realize now that you were… turning me, you were trying to make it so then it didn't hurt as much. And I suppose-" he cut my confession off with his lips pressed against mine. And, again, I forgot everything else around us. Finally, we broke apart out of breath, and blushing. "You said you wanted to go to lunch?" I said breathless.

"Yah, let's go." He said and took my hand, and we headed to the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey! Sorry about the wait for the this chapter. Who knew that the last couple days of school could be so tiring, (sigh) anyways... I hope you like this chapter. Sorry, again, about it not being as long as I/you hoped it would, just to warn you this chapter kind of ends at a bad place, sorry. Anyways r&r, tell me any ideas you guys have that maybe I could use for the story and whatnot, although there's no promises that I'll be using all of them. Sorry, again, about that... Man, what is up with me and saying sorry all the time, it's like...**

Chapter 5

"So you were going to tell me about the organization before we, well… you know," I said taking a bite of my sandwich, then almost spitting it out because it was so nauseating.

"Yah, you're not gonna want to eat any human food for a while. Not until you have some real food anyways." He said smiling slyly, "Okay back to the real subject. The organization is called- well we like to be called- the Outsiders. Because, well, nobody pays attention to us. We help the people who nobody pays attention to, the outcasts. We try to stay invisible too, because it's a necessity to our group. We basically thrive on being invisible," he said smugly.

"And, you're not happy with that?" I asked, still trying not to revolt when eating the sandwich, not working out to well.

"Yes! They are making us, the vampires help humans. When we can be powerful ourselves. Look. Does it look like we should be invisible to you?" he asked holding out his arms, allowing me to take a look at his masculine body without being teased by him.

"No, I suppose not," I said still staring, then he raised his eyebrows in a 'really' way, I quickly averted my eyes to show that I wasn't staring _that_ much, "but isn't it good that your helping people? It at least shows that you guys care."

He then seemed to realize what he was saying and put his arm behind his head, "Well yah, but the least they could do is _ask_ before they take _all_ the vampires in the school and use us as if we're charity workers. I mean, we never asked to be what we are, you know?" then he mumbled, "At least some of us never asked."

"Okay, well, who's all in this thing? How many members?" I questioned.

"Five, not counting me… or you," he paused, giving me a questioning look.

"I see," I said, giving up on the sandwich, "When's the next meeting, you know, so that way I could meet them."

"It should be-" then he broke off scowling.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's just- alright stop it! I'm coming, I'm coming!" he yelled, then he got up, "Come on, let's go." He said to me.

"But-"

"You won't need your lunch, now come on." He said a bit too firmly.

I hurriedly got up, before he left me. Honestly, I was kind of scared of the way he was acting, and strangely, I didn't want to disappoint him. So we left and about five minutes later, we came to the door of the journalism room.

"What are we-" but he ignored me and went into the room.

"What do you want?!" Daren yelled to somebody in the room.

"It has come to my understanding that you have turned somebody. And not only that, but the new student that has transferred here just today." A voice said, and because Daren was in front of me I couldn't see who it was. So I peered from behind him, afraid of what I might see, but what I saw didn't scare me at all. Because who I saw in front of me shocked me more than terrify me.

"Y-you! You were the guy I saw earlier! The one who helped me with directions to my class." I stammered, and the guy with the dazzling smile, well, smiled.

"I'm surprised you still remember me, considering that, usually, a person forgets the few brief moments they've had before they turn into a vampire." He said smiling sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry, Sorry, SORRY. I know, I should have updated more chapters. And honestly, I don't have any excuses other than... I was busy. I know what your thinking, what kind of excuse is that?! Its okay, I'd understand if you won't read it again. Just... please, please, please, PLEASE keep reading my story! I know, I'm pathetic, I get that. Well, here's the new chapter, hope you like it. Although... no, nah. Just read the chapter. (WARNING: this chapter isn't as big as the other chapters, probably the smallest yet).**

Chapter 6

"That isn't the point right now," Daren said, then he took a step forward, "what do you want? Why'd you call for me?"

"You know exactly why I called for you. You know that you aren't supposed to turn anybody without the Outcast's permission, without there say in the matter." the mystery guy said.

"Yah well, I didn't turn her just so then we could use a new member, I turned her because I _love_ her." Daren exclaimed, serious. And for a moment I felt a pain in my chest, like I was ashamed. I looked up at the mystery guy to see his face turn from shock to hurt to anger. Honestly, I didn't know why he had the look of hurt on his face, but it gave me another feeling of agony. And I wanted to go over to him and say it wasn't true, then I felt guilty for Daren because I even dared to think of the thought. Hopefully Daren didn't hear it, and to be sure I look over to him and it appeared that he was too angry to pay attention. I sighed in relief and the two men look over to me. And I realized that they wanted me to say something.

"Um… well, honestly I don't know what to say, I've never been a vampire before. Then again you only turn into a vampire once in lifetime." I said trying to smile but it seemed to not do any good.

"That's because you don't have a say in it!" the leader said slamming his fist against a desk. Again another aching, this time I think it came from my heart.

"Ow," I whispered on instinct. Then I saw his angry face turn into worry and then he was suddenly by my side looking over me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and he seemed to be really concerned. I looked over to Daren to see if he was as concerned as the other guy was, but it looked as if he didn't even care! As soon as I thought of it though he looked at me and changed his face to what I assumed was his concerned face, but I could tell he was pretending.

"You don't really love me, do you?" I blurted, his face suddenly shocked, "you used me for some reason, I don't know what for, maybe to get back at this guy," I said pointing to my concerned captor, who was now also shocked. Then I saw it, I can't exactly describe it but I could tell something important and… scary. I could see Daren killing… Zaine. That's what his name was, Zaine. But Daren wasn't the only person who was killing him, I was by his side, and we weren't only killing Zaine, we were killing the others in the group. I gasped as the image faded away, "how-how could you, why would you do that, not only that, but make me do that. Why would you even think…" I screeched close to tears.

He sighed and took my hand, gripping it hard, "I know it's not your fault that you have the gift to see what could have came, but now I'm afraid I'm going to have to destroy you. You see, I needed somebody who was special, someone intimidating, someone that can destroy while looking weak and cute. I was planning on letting you in on my strategy slowly, but see as you learned it before I could even tell you…" he sighed again, "it really is such a waste."

Then everything became chaos, Daren came at me and Zaine went in front of me, trying to protect me from him. Then the door burst open, having about four people run in and tackling Daren before he could do anything. Then I heard a screech and then I heard a _rrriiippp_ no, more like a vase breaking and through the haze I could see Daren's face, beautiful and… dead, completely still. And then I see his body, and I realize his head isn't attached to his body. I then look over to see if I could find Zaine. And sure enough, he was coming over to me with a worried expression. He put his hand on my cheek, and it felt wet. He pulls his hand back and it has blood on it, and I realize It's my blood. Huh, it turns out that Daren got me anyways.

"Um…" I uttered, "Thanks."

"Kristen…" I heard him say but his voice was fading away. "Kristen…" his voice sounding more urgent. I tried to look at him, but my vision was blurry. "Kristen!"

Then everything faded into black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey! Here's the new chapter. I just wanted to tell you that the way this chapter ends, it doesn't mean that its over. Trust me, I got plans for this book. :-) . Anyways, enjoy! I'll update soon!**

Chapter 7

I woke up in the nurse's office, at first, I didn't know where I was. But then I could smell all the medicines and disinfectants. Ugh. Still feeling groggy, I look over to see that, someone took off my sweatshirt. Worried I look down at my clothes to see if they were still on, and sighed in relief, whoever did take off my jacket they must of thought that it would be best so then I wouldn't get hot. Then I noticed out of the corner of my eye movement. I glance over toward the doorway, and Zaine was standing there, looking as hot as ever. He smiled, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Don't tell me you can also read minds?" I asked, worried.

"No, I can't," he said and he came over and sat on the bed, "Why? What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important," I said, trying to sound casual, then I looked around, "where is everybody?"

"In class."

"What about the teacher? What does she think about me skipping class?"

"Well, she thinks that you are skipping class because you caught a fever," he said motioning to the beds, "and she's fine with it."

"And…" I paused afraid of what the answer might be, "Daren…"

"He's dead," Zaine said with a serious face, but I could tell he was sad about it, "I never thought that we would be the ones to kill him. He was a good friend, I just can't believe he would betray us so easily."

"Zaine…" I said unhappily.

"Its fine, I'm fine," he said then he seemed to straighten, "the point is, you found out what your gift is,"

"My… gift?"

"Yes, it seems that you can see the future,"

"Wait a second, hold on. You're telling me, that, I can see the future? Like, like that girl can in Twilight?" I asked raising my eyebrows, and he chuckled.

"Isn't Twilight, I don't know a little cheesy for you. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you're the kind of girl who would make fun of that sort of thing."

"I am, I was, but now I'm starting to believe it."

"Yah well, don't. "He said waving his hand, as if it would get rid of the thought, "we aren't those kind of vampires that jump around, falling in love with humans."

"Daren told me that you guys, that we can fall in love with humans though, just like that, and well that if it did happen to you, you would do anything for them."

He raised his eyebrows, "really, you would still believe him even after all that?" I shrugged and he sighed, "well, he wasn't wrong,"

"But he was lying about me being his, right?"

"Yes!" He said abruptly and I jumped, "I mean, yes, he was lying," he said calmer, then he paused, as if thinking of something to say, "The stuff he was talking about, with falling in love and everything, it's called the companion subject. And apparently everyone has a companion, it's just that not everyone gets to meet there's. But of course, it's usually the vampires that get a companion. Because well, there immortal, and they live the longest."

"Will I ever get mine?" I asked.

He stared at me, as if he was thinking about something important, "I don't know, I mean, I suppose so."

We were both quiet for a moment. And with nothing to say, it seemed as if the silence was unbearable, "Thanks," I said at the same time as he said "Sorry," then we both said "What for," then we, again, both said, "Sorry," and we groaned. We both stayed there for a minute staring, waiting to see who would talk first.

"Um, I meant thanks for saving me, I didn't realize that Daren was um, not very nice," I said and he snorted.

"Well, he wasn't the nicest guy around, but his gift did help a lot during missions,"

"Oh right his gift was to read minds right?" I asked thinking back to what he said to me.

"Yah,"

"I see, so are you disappointed that you had to kill him?"

He looked at me for a minute and I was starting to feel guilty because I asked him such a question, but then he answered, "No,"

"Why?" I asked, he looked taken aback for a second then sighed.

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because he was going to kill you, and I don't know why but when he was talking to you like, like you were a _toy _it made me angry and confused. But I knew that I couldn't let him kill you, it just made me feel that, if I let him kill you, I wouldn't know what I'd do."

"It must be that you knew it wasn't right, having him kill someone would be murder so you had to stop him," I suggested.

"Right… yah, that must be it," he said but it sounded like he was trying to assure himself more than me.

"So tell me about everyone else, you know, the outcasts," I said changing the subject.

"Well there's Brooklyn and her companion, Chris. And there's Vivian and Mason. There companions but they don't know that exactly, they think there… enemies. It's kind of hilarious if you watch them for a while." He said chuckling, and I laughed.

"You sound like you want to be in this group," I exclaimed.

He looked shocked, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, it's just, the way Daren was explaining the whole thing he sounded like you guys didn't have a choice," I shrugged and he sighed.

"So that's the reason he wanted to kill us, because we were making him stay in the group. I should have known that he never wanted to help," he put his head in his hands, and for some reason I felt guilty, like I knew his pain, "It's true, that basically we don't really have a choice. But only because humans can't take care of themselves, I mean, who else is going to protect the humans from the threatening monsters that lurk in this school?"

"I see," I mumbled and looked at the dismayed guy in front of me, "Zaine, its okay, I understand, you don't have to explain to me anymore." He didn't say anything.

"What time is it?" I asked changing the subject, but right as I said it the bell rang and not a minute passed when we heard lockers being opened and slammed, and people talking and gossiping.

"Schools over," he said and stood up, "come on, I want to introduce you to the others," he took my hand and waited for me to get off the bed, which I did clumsily. And by the time we were in the hall my face was flushed. _Gosh! Why do I that so easily?!_ I thought trying not to fall over.

We walked down the hall-still holding hands! - until we came to the journalism room for the third time that day. He opened the door and there were four others lounging. Two people close together, which, my guess were Brooklyn and Chris, they look good together as if they were made for each other. _Duh_, I thought, _there companions_. Then there were the other two people, not close, but not far away either, they look good together as well, compatible.

"Guys," Zaine said and he let go of my hand, "This is Kristen, you guys met her earlier when…" he trailed off, not wanting to say the rest.

Before he could get any more depressed, I took a step forward, "Hi, I'm Kristen, I just want to thank you guys for saving me, and I'm sorry about Daren,"

Then the girl who I suspected was Brooklyn walked over to me holding out her hand, "Hi I'm Brooklyn, Zaine told us a little bit about you, I'm sorry that you got turned so suddenly by Daren,"

"It appears that we have to apologize for a lot of things that Daren did," Chris said also shaking my hand.

"Yes well, he made a lot of mistakes that couldn't have been forgiven," Vivian said, not even bothering getting up and shaking my hand, "It's too bad, he was cute,"

"If he was so cute why didn't you just help him kill us then?" Mason asked impolitely.

"Because then you would have to get someone else to annoy you during the day," she said as if it was obvious.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked his anger fading away, as if he was relieved.

"It means that then I'd have to kill you, and if I did kill you then I'd have to get somebody else to annoy,"

"I thought you said it was the other way around," he said smiling slyly.

"What are you saying do you want me to leave? Better yet, kill you?" She said standing up from her relaxed position.

"No, I'm just simply saying that _you_ don't want to leave," He said.

"Well, maybe I do want to leave, but maybe I can't because there is a new member!"

"Well maybe your just saying that but really you don't want to leave me!"

"Well maybe I am and maybe I'm not!"

"Well maybe you are!"

"So what if I am!?"

"So what if I'm asking?!"

"Why are you asking?!"

"Well maybe it's because I don't want you to leave me!" He yelled and they stood there for a moment huffing and puffing, while it seemed that everyone stood there waiting to see what will happen next.

"Okay, back to the point, Mason and Vivian, we have a new member, Kristen. She has the power to see what is to come," Zaine said, and everyone seemed to get back into focus.

"Wait. So you're telling us that she can see the _future?_" Brooklyn asked, surprised.

"That's exactly what I'm implying," Zaine said cooly.

"We never had anybody who could see the future," Chris exclaimed, putting his hand to his chin, "what's it like?"

"Just kind of like a mini clip in my mind," I explained, "it scared me at first, because the first vision that I had was when Daren was killing you guys with-with a stake. That's how I knew what Daren's plan was,"

Everyone stood there shocked, except for Vivian who looked like she was about to fall out of her seat.

"Ow, who knew Daren was hard core," Vivian mumbled.

"I would have never have let him kill you," Chris said to Brooklyn holding her hand.

"And vice versa," Brooklyn said blushing.

"Ugh, get a room," Vivian said but she was smiling, slightly.

"You said it," Mason said sitting next to her.

"Okay, so, I guess that we're done here, everyone can go home now," Chris said abruptly, still holding his companion's hand they left the room.

"Bye," Vivian said, and zoomed out, but as she was leaving we heard her say, "Mason come."

"Ciao," he said smiling and zoomed out as well.

I expected Zaine to leave me standing there but, instead he turned back to me and said, "You coming?" and he held out his hand and I took it.

**Author's note (again): see, what I'd tell you. Also um, I probably shouldn't be asking you this but... could tell me, maybe some powers that I could use for Zaine? Please? Ok well, um, R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey again! I just want to thank shaddow Angel for the tip about the powers for Zaine. If you guys want to, you can tell me some more powers that I could use for the other Outcasts. I'd really appreciate it. Anyways thanks for reading and hope you enjot this chp, it just kind of exlplains the ways of the vampire. Lol, I just sounded like star wars, kind of like the 'ways of the jedi' hahaha.**

Chapter 8

When I finally got home I went straight to my room to think things through. I mean, I never thought I would turn into a vampire so easily. And I never thought that I would get to see the future. And the weirder thing was, I actually _like_ being a vampire. Funny, I mean I don't want to drink people's blood, but, I could probably drink animal blood, like in that one book, Twilight. But that doesn't sound very appetizing either.

As I started to get ready to take a shower, I start hearing a _tap, tap_, against my window. So I peer over the window sill, and I see a figure standing there, at first, I got scared, but then I realize that it was just Zaine, I suppose I could recognize his structure anywhere. So I opened the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, for some reason happy that he came.

"I came to tell you some things about being a vampire. Come on," he said motioning for me to come down.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Jump," he said smiling.

"Are you crazy?" I asked, estimating how many feet it was from my room to the ground.

"Its fine, all you need to do is jump," then he paused and said, serious, "trust me,"

I sighed, "Ok but if I get hurt…"

"I would never let you get hurt,"

I stared at him for a while then put my feet on the windowsill, ready to jump. Then… well, I jumped and, I admit, it felt nice. When I landed he gazed at me for a while, then whispered, "Beautiful," and I instantly felt my face heat up.

"Thanks,"

We started walking down the sidewalk, not saying anything for a while.

"So I figured you'd want to know some stuff about vampires, considering we didn't tell you anything about it before. I would have but um, well what all has happened and everything it kind of was so fast, you know?" he said shrugging.

"Its fine," I said, "so what about vampires did you want to tell me?"

"Right, well I figured you were wondering what we 'eat'" he said emphasizing the word eat, and I nodded, "well, you do have the choice to drink blood from humans, but I find that…" he paused as if thinking of the right words, "unhealthy. You see, humans these days, don't do things that are good for their bodies. So we use these things called 'blood tablets', there basically a substitute for blood. There not as appetizing as actual human blood, but they work. Here, you can have these," he said, handing me a small wooden box, "all you need to do is put them in any drink and it will turn into a type of blood drink, with a sort of flavor. You only need to drink these three times a day, although you can have more than that every once in a while for a snack, if you want."

"Thanks," I said putting the box in my pocket.

"No problem," He said and we started walking again, "Just o let you know, we _do_ sleep, we're not like the movies, where we sleep in coffins or anything like that. And aren't 'allergic' to garlic either. And of course we do die with a stake to the heart, some kind of poison in the wood. Basically, everything in the movies and books about vampires are myths. Besides being immortal and the stakes, and the need for blood, and the powers, like strength and senses of hearing and smelling…"

"Ok, ok, I get it. We're kind of more superior to the humans, just without most of the weaknesses," I said interrupting him, so then he wouldn't have to go on all night, I still sleep, remember.

"Exactly," he answered smiling.

"So I never got the chance to ask you, what is your power?" I asked.

"I can influence other people's emotions,"

"Really? That's amazing, that must come really handy during missions,"

"Yah, it does sometimes," he said, his head down.

"So…"

"So,"

"I should probably go," I said pointing back to my house, and even though I said it, I really, _really_, didn't want to.

"Yah," he said and I turned around, ready to try out the zoom that I saw all the other do, but before I could he grabbed my arm, "wait,"

"Yes?"

"Um, we usually have our meetings every day after school so…"

"I'll be there,"

"Thanks,"

"What for?"

"I don't know," he said and he shrugged, "just for understanding about, well, everything,"

"Well then, you're welcome,"

"See you tomorrow then,"

"See you,"

**Author's note (again, this time, with Zaine, he has some stuff to say):**

**Me: So, Zaine, what's it like to be a vampire with the ability to change emotions?**

**Zaine: Its fine, I guess, um, Alex?**

**Me: SHH! Zaine! Your not supposed to mention my... I mean my... cats name! You know how much he hates his name...**

**Zaine: What are you talking about, that's your...**

**Me: OK! I think that's it for today.**

**Zaine: But Al... I mean, major bookworm person. You were supposed to tell me if Kristen would fall in love with me.**

**Me: Hmm... I don't know, I hear its not good to tell others there future...**

**Zaine: Your just saying that cause you want to sound cool.**

**Me: Oh, go eat a blood tablet. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Well, there you go.**

Chapter 9

I got back at the house just in time to hear a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, loud enough to make sure that a human could hear._ I'd have to remember that humans aren't as good at hearing as much we are_, I thought as my dad walked in.

"So how was your day?" he asked, sitting on my bed.

"Fine, I made a few friends,"

"That's good, I'm glad that you like it here," he said and smiled, the thing about my dad that's different from the other dads is that, he's young. I don't know how many times in the past while I was in elementary school when he was picking me up, there'd be mothers and girl teachers staring at him, and asking me who he was. It was kind of amusing, and what made it even funnier was that I didn't know why they kept asking me the same questions. Then in 5th grade, my last year of elementary school, I figured it all out, and made sure he stayed in the car when he was picking me up.

"So I figured you wanted the traditional pizza for dinner?" He asked.

"Yah, that'd be great," I said trying to hide the fact that I wasn't really going to eat any, I just hope that my cat had a big appetite tonight, and tomorrow, and… well, you get the picture. I'm probably going to need another cat.

"Is there something wrong, Kristen?" He asked with a concerned expression.

"What? No. No. I'm fine, it's just, it has been a big day," I said with a sigh.

"Yah, that usually happens when you move to a new town and go to a new school," he said.

"You don't know the half of it," I mumbled, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Well I'm sure that whatever is getting you worked up, you'll get through," he said patting me on the shoulder.

"Who said that I was worked up?" I asked and he looked at me raising his eyebrows.

"How long have I known you?"

"Seventeen years," I said hesitantly.

"So don't you think that I can tell when you're down?"

"Well yah, but-"

"Then don't hide it. I'm not telling you to tell me about either, but I just want you to know that your mother and I are always here for you," he said and got up heading towards the door, but before he left, he turned, "and Kristen?"

"Yah Dad?"

"There will be a time when you meet someone other than your family that will be able to tell what your feelings are, and when you do find that someone, I want you to keep them close. Don't let them go," he said, serious.

"Ok dad," I said, and he turned to leave, "Thanks for the advice," I yelled as he headed down the hallway.

"You're welcome," he called over his shoulder, although, even if he didn't yell and just said it, I would have heard.

The next day I was drinking one of my healthy 'drinks' while I was getting ready to go to school. And even though I had one the night before, it seemed to taste even better than the last.

"Kristen! There's somebody at the door here to take you to school!" my mother yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back, running down the stairs. When I got down stairs I heard voices coming from the kitchen, and I could tell that my parents got to him. Shoot. I run in there hoping I looked okay and caught my breath when I saw him. Even though he was wearing normal jeans and a t-shirt, he still looked undeniably good looking. And form the smell coming from him I could tell he took a shower. He smiled at me, with his dazzling smile.

"Hi," he said standing up.

"Hi," I said and smiled. My parents looked back at us and then looked at each other, "we should probably get going."

"Yah," Zaine said and grabbed his leather jacket, "it was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Norris, have a nice day."

"By honey," Dad said.

We got outside and walked to the driveway and couldn't believe what I saw.

"No way, not gonna happen. I may be vampire but I will definitely get killed." I said shaking my head at the motorcycle in the driveway.

"Come on, it's not bad at all. I already asked your parents if it would be alright," he said and grabbed one of the helmets strapped onto the back of it, he held it out to me, "would I ever let you get hurt?"

I sigh, "I suppose not," I grab the helmet out of his hand and put on, "you know, it seems that each time I meet you, you're telling me to do something totally suicidal."

"For a human," he added and gets on it motioning me to do the same, I hesitate, "it'll be fun, trust me."

And with that I reluctantly climb on and he starts it, I jump and he chuckles.

"If it gets to scary, you can hold tighter than this," he says and wraps my arms around him, "although, not so tight that you'll squeeze me to death, vampires can do that sort of thing, you know."

As we head towards the school I gradually loosen, taking in my surroundings. And when we arrive at the parking lot of the school I feel disappointed that we didn't have more time to ride it. He and I take off our helmets and he notices my mood.

"If you want, I could drive you to school tomorrow, too. Of course I was planning on dropping you off today as well when school got over… if… that's alright with you." He said and raised his eyebrow.

"That'd be great, thanks."

"Good, glad you like the idea," he said and we walked into the school and met up with Brooklyn at the entrance.

"Hi guys," she said as she walked with us, "so I see that you took the bike today, was it fun?"

"Yah actually, it was. Where's Chris?" I asked and we got to my locker and I grabbed my stuff.

"Oh, he went to class early, because his class is on the other side of school, not that that'd be a problem, but we don't like showing our powers in school, so we just… stay normal," she said then added, "so now I'm stuck here, I don't even need to go to class yet, because it's just down that hall. Chris and head to school earlier so then he can get to class early. Not that I mind, but in between that and the bell, I got nothing to do, but you know, I love him. So I go with it." She says and sighs.

"You really do love him don't you?" I asked as we walked down the hall, Zaine walking next to us.

"Yah, he's a real sweetheart. He tries to do what's best for the both of us so then we could stay together as much as possible between class periods, and before school. He's clumsy, but I think that's one of his cutest features. Although I love all them," she sighs again.

"I think I'm going to get to class, don't be late, we have first period biology together," Zaine said and I waved, knowing exactly what classes we had together.

"So what's it like, having a companion," I asked.

"It nice, knowing that there's someone who loves you no matter what you are or what your personality is like. Of course you feel the same towards them and that you love them more than yourself or anything else, for that matter. It just too bad that sometimes people refuse their feelings towards their companions. And by that, you could probably guess as to who I'm referring to," she said and I nod knowing _exactly_ who she was talking about, then she pauses, "you have one too, you know. I mean, you may not know now but I want you to keep an open mind,"

Before I could say anything she's already walking away, and I'm standing there with my mouth open. There's only one thing left to do. I sigh.

I might as well get to biology.

**Author's note (again): Just kidding! You think that I'd be that rude to my reader's? Nope. No way, not gonna happen. Lol, I just sounded like Kristen for a second there. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. And I'll update soon. Please, fill free to Review. No I seriously mean it, Review! I'll take anything! Except... LOLPICKELZ. Don't get me wrong, I think its funny, but it gets my hopes up that someone is going to tell me something... else. But I would like to thank ERB000 for sending me so many reviews. No seriously, no sarcasm, thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update at all in the last two days, my computer shut down because I forgot to charge it. So... I put double the size of my usual chapters in here. but... I'm warning you, it ends in a weird part because my cousins are only giving me five minutes to upload this... so... enjoy. **

Chapter 10

After school, I had to report to the journalism room. What I didn't know though was that Zaine would be coming with me. I forgot that we were in the same class period at the end of the day. Then again he was in most of my class periods except for journalism, and my extra classes, like art. The ones that he's not in with me Brooklyn is.

When we got there everyone was in the same exact spot as the day before.

"Hi guys," Zaine said sitting down at a desk and pulling out papers out of his bag. And everyone else did a quiet hello, "so I have a new mission, apparently there has been mysterious disappearances lately in the old side of the school."

"Can you tell us how many have disappeared so far," Vivian asked serious.

"Three, counting the most recent of the disappearances, Grace Brullell." Zaine said serious then connecting his computer to the projector and turning it on to show a brunette that looked like a sophomore.

"And… she's human?" I asked looking at the woman in the picture.

"Yes, and it seems that all the disappearances are girls,"

"That's strange… why didn't they take boys too?" Chris asked, "I mean, not that I wanted them to disappear but…"

"I admit… it is strange, but right now we need to look for the missing girls," Zaine said turning off the projector and picking up the file, "these are the pictures of the three girls, now I suggest we split up because the old wing of the school is big, so they can be anywhere,"

When he got over to me, holding out the pictures, he said, "You want to do this mission?"

"Yes, I want to help," I said grabbing the pictures.

"Then I want you to be careful, these monsters… they can be very dangerous if you're not careful," he said with a worried expression as everyone was leaving the room.

"I'll be fine,"

"You don't know that for sure," he said.

"Yes I do," I said pointing to my head, "I can see it,"

"Sure you can," he said rolling his eyes, obviously sensing that I was lying.

"Good luck," I said to him, walking down the hall, but before I left, I heard him say.

"Same here,"

Five minutes later, I was walking down the hall by myself with the lights off. Of course, even with the lights off, I could still see. When I was leaving Brooklyn told me that, apparently, the school wasn't as big as before, actually the wing of the school that we were going into was the old part of the school and, just until recently, the school had a new wing to it. And to be honest, I was kind of excited, I mean, not only did I get to help Zaine but I get to help with a mission.

Then I saw it, it was another one of those visions that I_ loved_ so much. Except this time, it was creepier than the last, I saw a monster, with huge bug eyes and it was holding one of the girls. It – it looked like it was going to eat her! Then I notice something, a beaker, I may have been wrong, but I think they were in an old chemistry lab. And luckily I still had my school map. (I know Zaine was showing me around, but I couldn't be too careful, right?). I start running to the chemistry room looking at the map every five minutes. I then see someone coming over towards me, it looked like the y were running, and from their figure, I could tell it was a girl.

"Help!" she yelled, running towards me after seeing that there was a person in the hallway. I remembered that she was one of the girls in the pictures, but not Grace.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking over the girl once I reached her.

"You have to help me! There's other girls and he…"

"Who's he?" I asked looking around to see if anyone was following her, only to find that the hallway was empty except for us, "does he go here?"

"Yes, you- you have to come! He's going to do something terrible to the other girls!' She said crying, then she started walking towards the way she came from.

"Are you sure you want to go back? You might get hurt," I said following her anyways.

"Yes, I have to show you where they are, to-to save them," she said sniffling.

When we got there the girl, who I later found out that her name was Sarah, told me how she was captured by her boyfriend, Declan, and taken to the chemistry room a few days ago, later seeing the other two girls, Grace yesterday.

"He isn't in here, I made sure that when I escaped, he would be out of the room for a couple of minutes at least." She said whispering, and opened the door.

When she opened the door, I was shocked to see Grace and another girl lying on the floor, tied up.

"Hello? Can you hear me? My name is Kristen. I was sent here to find you. I'll tell you about it later, but right now we need to get you out of here, Sarah, help me untie them," I said starting to untie Grace, but then I noticed that Sarah wasn't coming over to help with the other girl, "Sarah, what are you-"

But I stopped when I saw that, behind me, Sarah was locking the door, and next to her there was a guy with dark hair, and he was smiling creepy.

"So you're Kristen, the one that everyone was talking about, like my little power? I can control people, even you if I wanted to." He said coming closer, "I'm not one of your kind, no, no, I am a Declan, and it eats humans, but you see, I prefer girls. And imagine how much strength I can get from a _vampire. _I'd probably be a very powerful monster."

"Zaine!" I yelled.

"I don't think he can hear you, Kristen," Grace whispered, coughing.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will come," I said to her, kneeling down trying to untie the rest of the ropes that binded her.

"You think you are going to escape that easily? Then let me tell you something," He said and I turned just in time to see him transform into the monster that I saw in my vision, "guess again,"

Then he launched at me.

"Kristen!" I heard Zaine yell from the door, unfortunately I could see him because the monster in front of me was too big.

"Get the other girls out!" I yelled back at him.

"Guys grab them!" He yelled to the others.

I couldn't move because the monster was holding me to tight. I tried to turn, but there was no budge.

"Let me go! You freak!" I yelled, trying to get free.

"You obviously have a lot of confidence in your group and that mouth of yours," he said sqeezing tighter, "you think I'm going to let you go just cause I got my feelings hurt, Ha! Don't make me laugh,"

"Let her go!"Zaine yelled, and this time I could see him, "I'm warning you,"

"Or what?"

"Or this," I said, and I kicked him in the face and he yelled, and he let go. I got on top of his back and tried to twist his neck and he screamed in pain. Zaine grabbed on to his head as well, and we both twisted, and finally, we heard the same rip that Daren made when they wrung his neck and pulled his head off.

We jumped down from his shoulders just as his body fell to the floor. We looked at each other and I sighed.

"You okay?" he asked looking at the remains of the deceased Declan.

"Yah, you?"

"Oh I'm fine," He said and he looked at my shoulder and I too, looked at it. It had a gash on it, "it's you that I'm worried about."

"It seems that I keep getting hurt in these kind of situations," I said trying to rub some of the blood off but Zaines hand stopped me.

"Don't, it'll only get worse, come on, we need to get to a drinking fountain," pulling me out of the door.

"Why a drinking-" I asked, but he was already carrying me and he was doing that zoom thing, "Wait a minute! I can run myself you know!"

"Doesn't matter, we're already here," He said setting me down and pulling out something from his pocket, "here, take this, and take a drink,"

"But I already had mine for today," I said pushing his hand back.

"It'll help you heal," he said, persistent.

I sighed, taking the small tablet, and putting it in my mouth. I kneeled down to take a drink and he waited. Finally I was done, and I sighed in pleasure of the drink.

"Tastes good, doesn't it," he said taking his sweatshirt off.

"Yah, thanks,"

"No problem," then he swiped his sweatshirt against my arm.

"Hey! Wait it'll get dirty, plus it will still keep bleeding…"

"No it won't see, look," he said nodding to my arm and taking his sweatshirt away.

I look down to see the cut healing and it being a little red when it was done. There was slight blood stain and to fix that, Zaine stuck the sweatshirt under the drinking fountain and wiped it away. I looked down at my arm astonished.

"Thanks," I said feeling my arm, "again,"

"No problem, again," he said and smiled his dazzling smile.

"Stop doing that,"

"What?" he said and he stopped smiling.

"Aren't you messing with emotions?"

"No," he looked puzzled, "why would I do that to you?"

"I don't know, it's just, whenever you smile I just… I just, my heart jumps, you know," I said, "and then when you got mad at me yesterday, my heart jumped too, but that time it hurt. It hurt really bad, like I couldn't stand you being mad at me," I said frowning.

"Like I couldn't stand it when you got hurt," he said nodding.

"Yah, I guess," I said and shrugged.

"Maybe… no never mind,"

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing,"

"Do you think I'm a bother?" I asked, disappointed.

"What! No, no. Why would you think that," he asked.

"Because you don't tell me anything, I'm afraid you don't trust me, and that you just let me into the group because I had to be,"

"No, it's not that,"

"Well then what is it," I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Nothing, I just thought of something and I know its wrong that's all," he said shrugging.

"I see, so I'm not a bother?"

"No. Never," he said serious.

"Fine," then I stopped, and thought of something, "what happened to the other girls,"

"Vivian has them," he said not really caring

"I'm not sure if… "I said trailing off and he laughed.

"Don't worry they're fine, right now she is probably rearranging their minds,"

"Is that her power?" I asked and we started walking down the hall.

"Yep, it's the power to rearrange minds, of course Mason thinks it's the cutest thing when she does it, he watches her while she does it. Although he won't tell you anything, you could tell that he's fascinated by her whenever she makes the concentrated face when she goes into their minds."

"Cool," I said, smiling, imagining Mason staring at Vivian with such admiration.

"Of course the only reason she lets him do it is because she doesn't know he's doing it,"

"How does he know when she's done?"

"I don't know, he just does, I've watched them a couple of times and he goes to the other side of the room five seconds before she comes to, it's amazing,"

We got there just in time to see Vivian working on the last girl and, of course, Mason staring at her.

"Hi guys," Brooklyn said under the arm of Chris who seemed to be taking a nap, "we cleaned up the Declan remains, Zaine,"

"Good… Mason? You're drooling," Zaine said with a cocky smile. Which got Brooklyn and I laughing like crazy, what made it even funnier was, it was true.

"Haha, very funny," Mason said wiping his chin. Then his head snapped, and he zoomed to the other side of the room. Five seconds later Vivian sighed and stood up to go sit down in her usual spot.

"So what'd I miss?" She asked, obviously tired.

"Nothing much," Mason said sitting down next to her.

"Mason was drooling," Brooklyn piped in.

"Really?" Vivian said suddenly interested, looking at Mason, "over what?"

"Nothing," Mason said, "Just over the blood tablets in my mind, I'm kind of thirsty,"

"Oh," Vivian said, sounding disappointed, sitting back in her seat.

**Author's note (again): See I told you! Oh and I forgot to mention, please, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hey. Um, so I guess this is the last chapter for this story. But! But, I'm thinking about doing another story about Vivian and Mason. Sooo… review and tell me if I should or not. And, another thing, my sister is telling me that my story is going kind of… how should I say it, ****_bland_****. So tell me what you thought of the story because, for the past three days, I've had NO reviews. Honestly, I'm kind of disappointed. You know what, forget about what I said about reviewing for the new story I'm thinking of doing, I'm gonna do it anyways. Thanks for reading my story, and to all the people who reviewed. Keep in tabs for my new story!**

Chapter 11

"Anyways," Brooklyn said clapping her hands, waking Chris up, "Sorry… I think it's time to go home. Remember, _some_ of us still have our parents for the next few decades so…"

"Right! Sorry about that, and it's already nine, let's get you home," Zaine said, pushing me out the door while everyone was getting up to leave.

"Wait so, none of you guys have your parents?" I asked as all of us were walking down the hall.

"Yah, all of ours died either from wars or sickness," Brooklyn said squeezing Chris's hand, "We all kind of live separately, except Chris and I and… Viv and Mason."

"You guys live together?" I asked Vivian and Mason, raising my eyebrows.

"Well yah, but not in the same room like Chris and Brooklyn do," Mason said looking at the ceiling.

"We don't_ live_ in the same room, we just sleep in the same room," She said then she stopped, as if to realize what she said, "I mean, um,"

"Brooklyn," Chris said rubbing his eyes.

"I mean we actually sleep as in the verb, oh wait um,"

"Brooklyn,"

"I mean we don't… I mean we _do_, but what I was talking about…"

"Brooklyn!"

"What?" she asked him.

"They get it," Chris said.

Vivian and Mason were laughing now, rolling on the ground even. Zaine was chuckling and I was at least _trying_ not to laugh, considering Brooklyn was now a good friend of mine. I look over to see what Chris and Brooklyn were doing and it seemed that they wanted to run out the doors.

"How about we get going?" I asked motioning to the door.

"Yah we don't want to keep Chris and Brooklyn up past their bedtime, they probably won't be able to get to sleep tonight," Mason said, sending both him and Vivian into another bursts of laughs.

"Guys!" Zaine said and their laughs died down.

"Sorry, Brooklyn," Vivian said.

Zaine sighed and looked at me, "you want to go home now?"

"Yah," I said and we left them in the hallway, "See you tomorrow guys,"

"Yah," they yelled.

I got home to find my dad and mom in the living room watching TV. I said hello to them and went upstairs. Luckily my curfew wasn't until nine thirty and I got home at nine fifteen so…

I went into my room and put down my stuff, hoping Zaine would visit me again. I went into my bathroom to look myself over and drank a blood tablet because I was still thirsty. I brushed my teeth hoping the smell of the drink would wash away, I then notice the incisors in my mouth slightly larger than before I was turned. I go back into my room and change into shorts and an oversized shirt, giving up on Zaine showing up.

But just as I got into bed I heard slight taps up against the window. I smiled, knowing who it was. I zoom to the window and open it.

"Hey," I call down to Zaine, smiling.

"Hi," he said, smiling as well, "what are you doing?"

"Oh just hanging around," I said, still in my room.

"Want to come down here with me?"

"Might as well," I said in an exasperated sigh.

I jump down and again, he stared at me, and this time I don't feel as uncomfortable as before.

"You know, I thought of what is up with 'us'," he said and we started walking down the sidewalk again.

"And what is up with 'us'," I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I think… we're companions," he said hesitantly, but serious.

I stopped in my tracks and he suddenly looked concerned, "I guess… I-I kinda knew,"

"You did?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yah, I mean I wouldn't say I was _denying_ the feeling but I was sort of keeping it secret," I said, looking away from him.

"Wait, so do you-you um, love me?"

"Yah," I said looking up at the night sky, "I really do,"

Then he kissed me, and this time, I knew I was right.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey sorry, I know you're disappointed that it's just me, but I got a review that someone wanted to know what Zaine and Kristen thought so here they are.

Me: so do you guys think that you guys were really made for eachother?

Zaine: Yah, I guess. Um, why are we here?

Me: *whispering* remember, I told you about that review I got today, you know, the one that said that they wanted you guys to talk.

Kristen: What are we going to talk about?

…

Me: I don't know, I didn't think I'd get this far, it was kind of hard just getting you guys here, you know? I mean you guys have your missions. Plus the fact that you guys are vampires. Um… how's everybody else?

Kristen: Oh Brooklyn and Chris moved to a bigger house, and… *whispers* Mason is kind of getting more jealous lately over Vivian.

Me: I see…

Zaine: Yah, but didn't you already know that? I mean you are the one who's writing all this up.

Me: So? Is it such a crime to catch up on my characters.

Zaine: I guess not…

Kristen: isn't he cute?

*Zaine blushes a little*

Me: Charming (hint: being sarcastic)

*Zaine glares at me*

Me: What?! I know you're cute, I made you that way, with the powers and all.

Kristen: Did you make me cute?

Zaine: She made you beautiful.

*now its Kristen's turn to blush*

Kristen: Thanks

Zaine: It wasn't a compliment, it was a fact

Me: are you guys seriously going to do this now?

Zaine: I can't help it, we're companions, plus we aren't going to be the main characters of your story anymore, remember? You're basing it on Mason and Vivian and how they're companions.

Kristen: Really? They're going to be so happy once they find out that they both love each other. It's nice to have a companion, you know?

Me: no, unfortunately I don't know because I don't have a boyfriend, although I'd like one, I mean, it's not like I'm finding a boy knocking on my door asking me out all the time. *sniffle*

Kristen: oh, Al- I mean, major bookworm person, you'll find one someday.

Zaine: This is, awkward.

Kristen: shh! (to Zaine)

*Zaine shrugging in a, 'what?' motion*

Kristen: Maybe we should wrap this up.

Me: What? Oh, oh right, my bad, yah.

Kristen: anyways review!

Zaine: and keep in tabs for the new series of the outcasts number 2, that's seriously what its called, its about well, Mason and Vivan.

Mason (who just zoomed up): whats about Mason and Vivan

Me, Kristen, and Zaine: Nothing!


End file.
